WO 2009 087169 A1 discloses a hazard monitoring system comprising a central monitoring unit and a plurality of hazard detectors connected with the central monitoring unit by means of a bus system. Preferably, a part of the detectors are smoke detectors.
Both, upon installation and at regular intervals during the operation of such a hazard monitoring system, it is essential to test the individual hazard detectors so as to ensure reliable operation of the hazard monitoring system.
For example, fire alarm systems are regulated by standards (such as EN54). According to some of these standards a smoke detector has to be maintained once a year. Customers prefer to install systems that can be maintained cost-effectively. A large and regularly accruing share of the costs is caused by a so called Walk-Test, a maintenance job required by some of the standards.
The following describes the actual workflow of such a Walk-Test. Right now installers require two technicians to maintain a system. They start the Walk-Test for a group of detectors. At first one of the technicians moves to the first of those detectors, simulates a fire with a fire detector test device and informs the other technician, who is still in front of a fire alarm control panel of a central monitoring unit. He waits for the information from the first technician that the test is running now. When the second technician gets informed by the first technician, he documents whether the fire alarm control panel shows the fire. If so, he prompts the first technician to go to the next detector. If not he prompts the first technician to test the detector again or to exchange it. During that time the second technician waits again. By the way, the first and the second technicians communicate by mobile phone. When all detector tests are done, the second technician stops the Walk-Test at the fire alarm control panel and a protocol must be created manually.
WO 2003 067542 A1 discloses a test device and a testing method for a hazard detector. According to this document a test device is located at the end of a pool and placed adjacent to a hazard detector to read and write to an electronic device of the hazard detector through a wireless communication link. The test device causes the hazard detector to carry out a predetermined operation and the result of the operation together with the identity of the detector is read by the test device from the electronic device using the wireless communication link. The corresponding test result and the identity of the detector are stored in the test device.
With this test device it is possible for a single person to test the hazard detectors. However, the hazard detectors are not tested regarding the communication with a central fire alarm control panel. Furthermore, it is difficult to control whether all detectors have been tested. Finally, during the test the whole system, including all hazard detectors connected to a central fire alarm control panel have to be put into a test mode in order to avoid an erroneous alarm of the entire system.